fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalee X Ureksa
Character Natalee Hewitt © HeartOfPinkSol Ureksa © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Ureksa: *sitting beside a river, back against a tree, panting* ...pfft, the things I do for employers... Natalee: *walking* Lalala. Ureksa: *looks over* Oh, hello there. Natalee: *rolls her eyes and walks* Ureksa: *chuckles* Suit yourself. Natalee: I can hear you! Ureksa: Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? Natalee: Your choice…I was just telling you. Ureksa: *smirks* I'll just take it as a good thing, I suppose. I hope you're enjoying the day; it's quite beautiful. Natalee: Yeah, it is.. Ureksa: ...oh, pardon my manners. I didn't mean to interupt your walk. Natalee: *Sneers* You have manners? Tell me another joke. Ureksa: ...okay. So this man, Mars, is giving a tour of his town to a new comer. The two come across a man making a speech, and Mars points at him and says, "See that man? He was recently elected mayor!" To which the new comer asks, in complete surprise. "Honestly?!" Mars replies, "I certainly hope so." Natalee: ….*slaps her forehead* You men…are hopeless. Ureksa: *chuckles* Aw, come on, it wasn't THAT bad, was it? Natalee: I was being sarcastic when I said to tell me another joke.. Ureksa: I know that. *grins* Natalee: Then, why’d you say that so called joke? Ureksa: Because I was messing around. I do that to my sister all the time, she loves it. Natalee: Cute. Ureksa: Well, so is that priceless look on your face. Natalee: *pretends to gag* Ureksa: *laughs* Can you not take a compliment? Natalee: I don’t need one from you. Ureksa: So? Natalee: I don't want one from you! Ureksa: Well why not? Natalee: Cause I don’t like you….bye. *leaves* Ureksa: *rolls his eyes, resting his head against a tree* Ah, Ramuri, you really seem to be one of a kind... the other women in this world are nuts! 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Natalee: *reading* .. Ureksa: *walking by, whistling to himself* Natalee: *continuing to read* .. Ureksa: Well, hello there. Aren't you that woman from the other day...? Natalee: *looks up* Unfortunately, yes. Ureksa: Oh. You don't like to be yourself? Natalee: No. I love being myself…I just wish I wasn’t the woman that met you the other day so we wouldn’t be having this conversation. Ureksa: Well, why not? I'm not that bad, am I? Natalee: Yes, you are. You all are. Ureksa: All of us? Who's us? Natalee: Your kind. Ureksa: My kind? You mean guys, right? Natalee: Obviously. Ureksa: Aw, come on, we're not all that bad, are we? Natalee: Yes, you all are bad. Ureksa: Oh really? How are we all bad? Natalee: You all are dogs. Ureksa: I'm a dog? How's that? Natalee: Because you all don’t know how to treat a woman and you all don’t have any manners! Ureksa: Aw, come on! I have a sister, and she says I treat her just fine. >.< Natalee: *rolls her eyes* Yeah, whatever. All you guys just want one thing. Ureksa: ...actually, there's a lot of things I want... but if I had to narrow it down to just one... then probably a cure for the heat disease my sister has. Natalee: Did I mention you all are stupid? All you want is to sleep with women. God. *rolls her eyes, shuts her book and stands up* Bye. Ureksa: *pales, but then frowns* You know what? If you want to act like a small child and believe something stupid like that, then you go right ahead. I'm sure there are honorable women in this world, but I don't think you're one of them. I should probably be doing something more worth my time than trying to be nice to some stranger. *storms off* Natalee: Hmph. All the same. *leaves* 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Ureksa: *gives a mann a final punch to the face* Now get outta here and leave them alone! *glares at them until the men run away. He then turns to the woman* You should return home now, okay? Or at least, go somewhere safe... No, don't worry about me, I'm fine. *watches the woman leave. Once she's out of sight, he grips his side, growling in pain* Gah... I've got to be faster next time... Natalee: *crying* .. Ureksa: *hears something... a woman crying. He bandages himself up a little to make it look like he was all right, and then followed the sound until he found the woman from before. Now that he thought about it, they had never exchanged names* ...madam? Are you all right? Natalee: *recognizes the voice and looks away while crying* .. Ureksa: ...*sighs* I know you don't like men, so if you'd prefer, I can go get my sister... Natalee: That’s not why.. Ureksa: *blinks* ...well, than how can I help? Natalee: B-by…forgiving me. Ureksa: ...forgiving you? What... *thinks* Oh... um... yeah. I can do that. Natalee: T-th..ank you. You aren’t that bad.. Ureksa: *small smile* I try not to be... *produces a cloth from his pocket and hands it to her* Natalee: Thanks.. Ureksa: ...you're welcome. So, uh... anything else you need? Natalee: Can we start over?�Ureksa: Yes, by all means. I'm Ureksa. *extends a hand to her* Natalee: Natalee. *shakes his hand* Ureksa: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Natalee. Natalee: As for you, Mr. Ureksa! Ureksa: *notices the sky is changing color* It's getting late... If you would like, I offer you to come to my home, and I'll make you something to eat. My sister, Ramuri, would be pleased to meet you as well. Natalee: I would love to meet her! Ureksa: *smiles warmly* All right, then I'll lead the way. 'End of Support A ' 'Ureksa, Man of Honor, and Natalee, Tried and True ' Ureksa introduced Natalee to his sister, and the two women became fast friends, to Ureksa's delight. Natalee was still distrustful towards men, but she now knew that not all men were hopeless dogs. Through the years, Ureksa, Ramuri, and Natalee remained close friends; and whenever Natalee was being pestered by a guy, she would have Ureksa beat him to a bloody pulp for mistreating a lady.